thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Find Some Hope
Summary "After waking and finding his mother dead and his father along with his group gone, Duck and his new friend Eddie must look for safety, they come across Eddie's old friend Wyatt and his ally Vince, can he and the others survive or will they fall victim to the every growing undead herd. Plot "Keep your eyes closed Ducky, it will all be over soon" a woman's voiced echoed into Duck's ear, Duck let out of a slight moan and a heavy cough, yesterday the motor inn Duck, his family and group stayed, was attacked by a group of bandits and during which Duck was bitten on his stomach by a walker that attacked him and his mother but was saved when his father's best friend Lee Everett shot the walker however that attack caused him to be very sick, right now his eyes were barley open. "goodbye Ducky" the woman's voice once again echoed through his ears and then a loud bang with a slight thud just a few seconds after. Kenny fell onto his knees when his wife carried their dying son into the forest to make sure he doesn't come back as a walker, he then felt a hand go on to his shoulder, Kenny turned his head and saw his best friend Lee Everett looking at him with a sadden face, behind his was Ben Paul (the teenager), Clementine (the young girl) and Chuck (the homeless man) all standing at the train they found. Kenny and the others hear a gunshot Kenny looks down at the ground, "come on let's go get her" Kenny told Lee in a slight quiet voice "she might be a mess", after he finished his sentence he and Lee went off to find his supposed grieving wife. When they arrived where Katjaa brought Duck to be killed, they thought to have found her crying however what they did find was Katjaa lying on the ground with blood pouring from her head, she also had a pistol in her hand. Kenny ran over to his wife's dead body and frantically started saying "Kat, Kat, Katjaa" he said as he went over to her body, Lee looked in shock "oh my god" he mutters feeling sorry for his friend now that he lost his wife but Lee turned his head to a tree and saw Duck lying against it. "oh god, oh god, oh fucking god" Kenny said as tears of sadness, anger, fear, shock and most of all grief, he then heard raspy breathing and he saw his son with really pale skin. Kenny got up and grabbed Katjaa's pistol and the two men walked up to the young boy, "what now" Kenny asked his friend. As much as Lee hated to say this, it was the right thing to do "Kenny, your his dad, you have to do this" Lee insisted the Floridan fisherman, Kenny looks down at the ground but then looks up and aims the gun at Duck's head. Duck's eyes close and his head falls down, Kenny held his mouth shut and took aim at the boy's brain, after what seems like forever, Kenny dropped his arm with the pistol and with tears in his eyes looked at Lee "i i can't, i can't do this" Kenny admits and he gives Lee the gun "let's just go" he says, the two men walk off in silence however what they didn't know was about to be a shock for one of them in the near future. Duck's eyes open slowly but then open, he takes a look around and sees he is not on the train anymore but is in a forest where his mother took him to be killed, speaking of his mother Duck turns his head and sees Katjaa's dead body, Duck gasps in shock as small tears fall from his eyes "no, mommy no" he cries as he hugs his mothers dead body, hearing a small branch crack Duck turns his head around and sees a walker limping in the distance, luckily for him it doesn't smell or hear him. Duck runs away from his mothers body and some how comes across the railroad tracks, he sees the train is no longer there "DAD" Duck calls out for Kenny hoping to have him call back but nothing happens so he decides to call out again "Lee, Clementine, Ben, Carley, Lilly, Chuck" he calls out for his group but doesn't hear anything, he lowers his head at the ground and gets upset however a loud boom was heard, Duck looks up and sees a big cloud of smoke far away from him. "what in the world" Duck mutters to himself however he hears groaning and turns around, he sees five walkers limping towards him but he wisely chose to run in the other direction away from the explosion and towards a road. It has been a few weeks since the incident with his mother and currently Duck was with a man that was Caucasian-American, he had black hair with a blue beanie, he was wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and black boots. The man and Duck were outside of a Walmart outside of a town that was fifteenth miles away from where they were, "hey Duck, i'm gonna check the back room, cover me if you hear something yell out" the man asks Duck, who nods his head in agreement "got it Eddie" he replies and makes a smile on Eddie's face appear. The two enter the store and to their luck there was a shotgun laying on he counter with three boxes of shells beside the gun it's self. Eddie grabbed the shotgun and started to load shells into it, he turned his head and saw a door to a back room "Duck stay here, i'm gonna check out the back room" and with that he opened the door and entered the room. After walking around a bit, Duck found some food, batteries and even a Batman comic much to his excitement however he heard a car pulling up. The boy quickly hides behind the counter, the store doors open which revile to men, the first man was Asian-American with black hair, he was wearing a navy blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots as for the second man was Caucasian-American with both a blonde beard and blonde hair, he wore a yellow shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. The two men entered the store "Vince, are you sure that we can find supplies in here" the blonde man asked his companion dubbed Vince however Vince shrugged "i don't know, hopefully Bonnie was right" Vince answers to the other man. Just when the blonde hair man was about to open to the back room door, in a quick movement Duck jumps up from his hiding spot and aims his gun at the two men while yelling out "Don't move" and caused Vince and the blonde hair man to look at him with wide eyes. "whoa take it easy little dude" the blonde haired man said as he raised his hands up, Vince putted his gun on the floor and raised his hands up, however there was a loud shotgun round going off in the back room but just then Eddie ran out and slammed the door behind him as walkers banged on the door behind him "Eddie is that you" the blonde haired man asked Eddie with wide eyes, Eddie looked at the blonde hair man with his eyes also wide with shock however the walkers managed to break the door down, Vince quickly picks up his Glock 19 and fired a round straight into a walkers head before it could attack Eddie. Duck lifts up his Glock 17 and fires two rounds that surprisingly kills two walkers with one of the shots, Eddie kicks a walker in the stomach and causes it to fall back into three other walkers, "let's get the fuck out of here" Vince yells out as he hits a walker with a crowbar which he carried on his back, Duck and the other men run out of the store and all pile up into Vince's pickup truck as Vince floors the truck away from the store filled with walkers. After driving for twenty five minutes, Vince pulls the truck over and stops it, "okay, we should be in the clear" Vince announces to the men and boy, Eddie and Duck find them self's at a camp site with a white RV and a yellow car, Duck and Eddie saw a woman with red hair, she was wearing a white tank top, blue jeans and brown boots, a boy who seemed to be in his late teens or early 20's, he was African-American, he was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and black boots, there was a teenage girl with brown hair, she was wearing a yellow hoodie, golden shirt, brown jeans and black shoes and beside her was an older woman with the same brown hair as well, she was wearing a white button shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. The woman with red hair turned around and saw Vince and the blonde haired, from what Duck found out was, his name was Wyatt, the woman smiled at the two men "guys your back" she said however she then saw Eddie and Duck "who are they". The teenage boy noticed them and sent a glare towards them "hey, who the fuck are they" he yelled at Vince and Wyatt, "hey take it easy Russell, we came across them in Walmart, Bonnie told us about" Vince explained to the boy now named Russell. Russell just folded his arms and still glared at the two newcomers, "so what are ya names, if you don't mind me asking" the red haired woman asked, Duck noticed that her accent sound south American, "i'm Eddie, i am Wyatt's old friend and hey there's my car" Eddie said to the group before seeing his car parked up there and running off with Wyatt right behind him. Vince, Russell and the women's head look at Duck "so what's your name kid" Vince asks the Floridan boy. Duck looks down at the ground and he then looks at the group with an embarrassed smile "uh it's Duck" the boy says, the teenage girl that had been quiet had burst out laughing "hahahahahah that is such a dumb name" she laughs however the woman that sat beside her smack the teen's head with her hand, "Becca be nice" she told the teen dubbed Becca, the woman then looked at Duck with an apologetic look to the boy "sorry about her, anyway is Duck your real name or is it a nickname" she then asks. Duck scratches the back of his head "uh it is a nickname, my real name is Kenny Jr" Duck reviles, the red haired woman smiles at the boy "well it's nice to meet you Duck, i'm Bonnie" the woman now called Bonnie, Bonnie then pointed to Becca and the woman "the woman on the left is Shel" Bonnie said as the woman Shel waved to Duck which he returned "the annoying girl is Becca" Bonnie says as Becca glared at the red head. "and the boy over there is Russell, don't mind his hostile attitude, he doesn't really trust new comers" Bonnie explains as Duck looks at Russell "and i see you met Vince and Wyatt" she said to the boy as Eddie and Wyatt walked back over to the group. "so Duck was it, if you don't mind me asking where is your family" Vince suddenly asked the ten year old boy, Duck lowered his head to the ground "my mom is dead" he says with his voice barley a whisper, the group (minus Eddie) looked shocked and sad when they heard that, Vince rubbed his arm as he felt a bit guilty for even asking however an idea came into his head. "hey kid" Vince started to say as Duck looked at him, "how about you and your friend stay here" he said with a smile on his face while Bonnie, Russell, Shel, Becca, Wyatt, Eddie and Duck looked surprised and shocked at the offer. It was a few weeks later, Duck and Eddie both accepted Vince's offer and Duck had been helping the ground on scavenging while Eddie has been the groups own mechanic, a few days ago the group decided to hang up their pictures at a near by truck stop, hoping to have some one find them if they see that. Duck was peacefully sleeping on the RV bed he was given by Shel, he was currently he was dreaming about his time when he visited his aunt, however he heard Vince yell "DON'T FUCKING MOVE" and he opens his eyes however just as he gets up, he slowly approaches the door and hesitates to open it. Credits * Lee Everett * Kenneth James Fisher Senior * Kenneth James Fisher Junior * Katjaa Fisher * Clementine (No Lines) * Ben Paul (No Lines) * Charles (No Lines) * Eddie * Vincent Yen * Wyatt Jefferson * Russel Anderson * Bonnie Wayne * Shelly Williams * Rebecca Williams Deaths * Katjaa Fisher * Carley (Confirmed Fate, Off Panel) * An Unnamed Police Officer (Zombified) Authors Note * Hey everyone Shay Elder here, and what you have just read was a monthly prodjet i am working on, in this story follows Duck and what he does during season 1 and season 2, he also finds himself to be immune to the walker infection, so i will see you next month for the next episode. Trivia * First appearance of Kenneth James Fisher Junior * First appearance of Kenneth James Fisher Senior * First appearance of Clementine * First appearance of Eddie * First appearance of Vincent Yen * First appearance of Wyatt Jefferson * First appearance of Russel Anderson * First appearance of Bonnie Wayne * First appearance of Shelly Williams * First appearance of Rebecca Williams * First (and only) appearance of Katjaa Fisher * First (and only) appearance of Ben Paul (Unknown) * First (and only) appearance of Charles (Unknown) * First (and only) appearance of Lee Everett (Unknown) * First (and only) mention of Carley * First (and only) mention of Lilly